


变态

by 35yezhongshi



Category: 35 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35yezhongshi/pseuds/35yezhongshi
Summary: *露骨，有女装描写。
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	变态

**Author's Note:**

> *露骨，有女装描写。

1.

朱一龙是在夜店遇到白宇的，彼时白宇正坐在吧台边上，身上穿的是一袭极短的短裙，岌岌可危地遮住了春光，一双长腿又长又细，从裙摆下延伸出来，实在惹眼得很。她一边看着舞池里扭动的男女，一边专注地吸着自己手里的烟，好像她不是什么看客，而是俯瞰人间的菩萨。

朱一龙正随着朋友进来，一抬眼就望见了她，然后就再迈不动步子，直愣愣地看着坐在吧台边上的女孩子，耳朵迅速地泛起了红。

朋友看着他的样子，坏坏地笑起来，用手肘推了推站住不动的朱一龙，往女孩在的方向抬了抬下巴:“看上她了？”

朱一龙扭头看了一眼朋友，没有说话，算是默认了。

“她可是我们这有名的高岭之花，”朋友热情地揽住朱一龙的肩介绍道：“来我们这店有一个星期了，只坐在那，谁过去搭讪都不理。兄弟，不是我多嘴，我这还有不少漂亮妹子呢，喜欢这种类型的我帮你找啊……”

“不用了。”朱一龙不着痕迹地躲开了朋友的怀抱，整理了一下衣服，一边大步走向那个穿着短裙的女孩，一边笑着回了，“我就喜欢高冷的，有挑战性。”

站在他身后的朋友讪讪地收回了手，小声地哼了一声，“大少爷就是难伺候。”

2.

白宇已经在这个酒吧里坐了有一个星期了，按照警方得到的情报，城东两个黑道势力近期会在这家酒吧有一次交易，可是直到现在，他还是没看到一个相关的人到这家酒吧来，反而是搭讪他的人来了不少。

白宇想着，低头又点起一根烟来，耳边突然传来了男人的声音:“小姐一个人？”

白宇本不耐烦地抬眼去看，结果一看男人的那张脸就愣住了，接着就惊喜地瞪大了眼睛:卧槽！这不就是城东的那个黑道老大的儿子吗？！他还发愁怎么下手呢，真是得来全不费工夫啊！

不行，他不能表现得太惊喜，这不符合他现在身份的定位。

白宇想到这里，默默地转了脸，抖着手把烟送到了自己的嘴边，满不在乎地应了一声：“嗯。”

朱一龙看着白宇的侧脸，微微地歪了歪脑袋，笑着问道：“这里乌烟瘴气的，出去走走？”

白宇被问得愣了愣，一时间有些拿不准主意，他是矜持点符合现在扮演的人设呢？还是以任务为重，跟着朱一龙出去走走呢？

他沉默了许久，眼看着手里的烟一点点地燃尽了，才终于做出了决定，“好啊。”如果你能带我去你们交易的地点那就更好了。

朱一龙显然是对白宇给出的答案十分满意，牵过白宇的手把人带出了酒吧。

酒吧外的世界还是一片灯火通明，热闹得很。

3.

白宇想过朱一龙可能会带他去某个堂口逛逛，也想过朱一龙可能会带他去什么高档餐厅吃饭，唯独没想到这位黑道大少爷会在大晚上把他拉到海边吹风。

海风无情地把他脑袋上的假发吹得飞起，蒙了白宇一头一脸，身上单薄的裙子根本抵挡不住肆虐的狂风，让白宇万分后悔听了组里女警的话把腿毛剃了个干净，人家是“我变秃了，也变强了”，他是“我变秃了，也怕冷了”，根本不在一个频道上好不好！

……关键是谁能想到黑道少爷能这么纯情啊？大晚上的拉人来海边吹风？

白宇面无表情地吸了吸鼻子，想放弃任务走人了。

偏大少爷还在他旁边说着心灵鸡汤，“……我心情不好的时候，就会来这里看海，一面对大海我就没有什么烦心的事了。”

说完了，朱一龙才好似才注意到白宇冷得发抖似的，惊奇地问：“你很冷吗？”

当然啦！不信你穿条裙子来吹吹风啊！你穿个皮外套说什么屁话呢？！白宇恨得咬牙切齿，但还是露了个笑脸，“有点。”

“哎呀，是我不好，”朱一龙听了急忙把白宇请上了车，脸上露出了歉疚的神色，“是我没考虑仔细，自顾自地拉你来看海。为了赔罪，我带你去我们家的店里暖暖吧？”

来了！白宇的身体一震，硬是压抑住了自己惊喜的音调，平淡地应了一句，“谢谢。”他的身体还发着抖，可他也不知道自己是兴奋得发起抖还是冷得发抖，或者二者兼有吧，他实在有些迫不及待想去看看朱一龙家的店都在做什么买卖。

朱一龙看着白宇冻得有些发白的脸，笑了笑，不动声色地发动了车子。

4.

就像白宇没想到朱一龙会带他去海边一样，他也没想到朱一龙会带他去情侣酒店。

白宇之前还想吐槽朱一龙这个黑道大少爷实在是纯情得要命，泡妹子还要带到海边吹风。现在看到他们所在的地方，白宇只想冷哼一声：“呵，男人。”

这家情侣酒店的装潢还挺有风格的，走廊上的壁灯都是竹制的小灯笼，灯火昏昏黄黄的，很有些朦胧的美感。

朱一龙此时像在自己家里一样自在，轻车熟路地找到了酒和酒杯，站在大床边上的小圆桌旁，对白宇发出邀请：“喝点？”

白宇不置可否，走到圆桌旁的时候，朱一龙已经把酒倒好了，白宇瞄了一眼酒瓶，看形状就知道这瓶酒价值不菲，不是他一个小警员喝得起的酒。

白宇秉着既来之则安之的心态，一屁股坐到朱一龙的对面，无声地同朱一龙碰了碰酒杯，仰起头把酒杯里的酒一饮而尽。

可是没过一会儿他就觉得不对劲了，身体开始不正常地发起热来，他的小兄弟也不听话地站起来了，身体只轻轻动一下，都会让他勃起的阴茎和棉质的内裤摩擦在一起，摩擦没几下就让他忍不住泄了身，内裤里黏黏腻腻的一片。

脸色不正常的发红和嘴里的呻吟随着白宇的呼吸断断续续地泄露出来，坐在他对面的朱一龙好似完全没注意到，还在往白宇的杯子里倒着酒。

白宇知道是朱一龙在算计他，心里简直气极了，他真想扑上去揍朱一龙一顿，可他的身体绵软得厉害，微微一动，就是对身体巨大的刺激。他的眼角被情欲刺激得发红，看起来娇气极了。

朱一龙晾了他半天，好久才假模假样地问道：“你怎么啦？这个房间太热了吗？”

“你……”白宇简直气得想哭，索性破罐子破摔地把事情挑明了：“你什么时候知道的……”

“一开始吧，”朱一龙凑近白宇的脸，把他脖子上的项圈解下来，拿在手里把玩，“这是变声器？你才进警局没多久吧？看到我的时候眼睛都亮了。”

朱一龙说着，把手上把玩的项圈扔到了一边，伸手把身体瘫软的白宇抱起来放到了大床上，不紧不慢地撩开了白宇的裙摆，一把把粘得黏黏糊糊的内裤扯到形状姣好的脚踝，仔细地欣赏起白宇光裸的私处来。

白宇才后知后觉地紧张起来，拼了命地挣扎着，翻过身去想从床上爬过去，却被朱一龙一把拽住了脚腕扯回了男人的身下，被男人沾着润滑剂的手指强迫着打开了柔软的内里。

“你，你敢？！”白宇简直惊得汗毛都竖起来了，他的眼圈都红了，恨恨地瞪向压制着他的朱一龙，没想到这一眼在朱一龙的眼里，非但没有让人胆寒的恨意，反而因为情欲的蔓延而娇俏了起来。

朱一龙简直要被这个小警察逗得笑了，接着身体力行地展示了他不仅敢，还敢做得更过分些——白宇身上的那条黑色连衣裙已经被他扯到腰间，露出了男孩干净的乳粒，他咬在嘴里，故意用力地又咬又吸，发出了羞人的水声。

白宇显然受不住他这样的刺激，尖叫着又射了回精水，连反抗的力气都没有了，手臂虚虚地抵在朱一龙的胸前做着最后的抵抗。朱一龙任他抵着，不紧不慢地给自己戴了套，打开那双又白又直的长腿，一鼓作气地肏了进去。

男人的性器对于小穴来说实在大得厉害，一进去就把紧致的小穴撑得满满的，让白宇无助地张大了嘴巴大口地呼吸起来。小穴里又胀又疼，令他难受得不知道该和谁求助才能逃离这个可怕的噩梦，一双细瘦的手无措地抓紧了身下的床单。

“疼了？”朱一龙难得对床伴有了耐心，埋在男孩身体内里的性器体贴地缓缓抽动着，边低了头从男孩的耳垂一直吻到胸前，最后又把玩起那并不柔软的胸肉来，直到把白宇玩得又泄了一回，才大开大合地肏弄起来。

那穴儿已经湿了，再没刚开始的窒涩，朱一龙插得越狠，那穴儿咬得便越紧，用力一个顶弄，就能听见男孩带着哭腔的呻吟。朱一龙对白宇生涩的反应满意极了，一把把人抱进自己的怀里，调整了个姿势，对着镜子肏起来。

白宇似乎是被朱一龙肏得失了神，呆呆地看着落地镜里自己的后穴被人用粗大的性器肏的样子，绵软的穴肉被男人搅弄得红艳艳的，随着蓬勃的性器不停地张合，淫靡得很。

又肏十来下，白宇又射了精，才引得朱一龙闷哼一声，也缴了械。

白宇简直快被玩坏了，他迷迷糊糊地趴伏在床上，能听见朱一龙从那根硕大的性器上扯下避孕套的声音，又听见“啪”的一声避孕套扔在地上的声音，白宇疲惫地想，这下应该是结束了吧？

5.

朱一龙从白宇的身后打开了白宇的那双长腿，再一次肏了进去，已经有些红肿的肉穴驯服地吸吮着性器，小口小口地吐着淫水。

白宇简直要哭了，他哑着嗓子为自己求情：“不行了，不行的，别再来了……”

朱一龙却毫无诚意地安慰着他：“没事的，最后一次了。”他摆弄着白宇的身体，让白宇跪在床上，自己身下的性器却坚定地肏开了层层软肉，直顶进深处，又大开大合地肏弄起来。

直到朱一龙把精水如数射进那红艳艳的小穴里，白宇才后知后觉地骂道：“你，你不戴套，你是坏人……”

朱一龙并不在乎白宇这软乎乎的骂声，他打量着躺在床上的已经被玩坏了的白宇，心里满意极了——那大敞的腿间沾满了令人脸红的白液，一对小巧的乳珠被玩弄得像是对樱果，点缀在被揉捏得发了红的乳肉上，色情得很。

白宇身上的那条黑色连衣裙怕是也再穿不了了，肩带早被朱一龙给扯坏了，在腰间没有形象地堆成了一团，遮掩着被男人掐青的腰肉。裙摆更是糟糕，被两人的精水沾染得一塌糊涂。

朱一龙的眸子暗了暗，掐着白宇的细腻的臀肉掰开露出那个吐着白浆的穴口，餍足地提议着：“下回你穿上丝袜吧？从屁股这里撕开肏你一定很爽。”

等了半天也不见白宇有什么回应，朱一龙把人拉过来一看，白宇果然已经睡得熟了。

“小傻瓜。”朱一龙笑起来。

6.

自从有了穿了女装被人干得昏过去的经历后，白宇就坚决不肯做卧底了。

笑话，他刚卧底一回就遇上这事，还被人无套内射了，保不齐其他人也是变态呢！

可他没想到他不去就山，山来就他了——朱一龙来警局找他了。

“跟我出去吧？”朱一龙温温柔柔地笑着，“我家开了一家很好吃的店，请你吃。”

要不是经历了那事，白宇简直要被他这副人畜无害的样子骗过去了，他没好气地推开了朱一龙抓着他的手，“没空，走开。”

正巧他们队的队长路过，看见朱一龙的脸愣了一瞬，拍着白宇的肩膀给了他半天假，“朋友来找你玩啊，去吧，去吃饭吧，最近局里没什么大事，给你半天假，去玩吧。”——再顺手带点情报回来。

“队长，我……”白宇还想说些什么，却被朱一龙一把给捞走了，“走吧，你们队长都这么说了。”

“可是……”

“没有可是。”

7.

“小白，我们玩个游戏吧？”

“……什么游戏？”

“把丝袜穿上。”

“……你这个变态！”

END


End file.
